The expression “reflecting array antenna” should be understood here to mean an antenna comprising radiating elements, also called phase-shifting cells, defining a reflecting array and responsible for intercepting with minimal losses waves comprising signals to be transmitted, delivered by an antenna feed, in order to reflect them in a chosen direction, called pointing direction.
The abovementioned array antennas are interesting in that they make it possible to misalign a radiating beam toward a given coverage area (or “spot”) or to form the beam so that it hugs a geographic contour. To move from one coverage area to another, it is then necessary to reconfigure the radiation of each phase-shifting cell, by providing it with phase-control devices. These phase controls can be implemented by providing the radiating elements with controllable components (diodes, MEMS), in which case the array is an active reflecting array, or by modifying the physical form of the radiating element, in which case the array is a passive reflecting array.
The active reflecting array makes it possible to provide coverage that can be reconfigured but at the cost of significant complexity; the passive reflecting array is mainly attractive for its simple planar geometry.
It is also possible to carry out missions that can be reconfigured in flight using passive reflecting arrays, through the interchangeability of the reflecting arrays in front of the feed of an antenna. This means loading onboard as many reflecting arrays as there are coverages envisaged, bearing in mind that each reflecting array consists of an assembly comprising a support with reflecting patterns that are normally etched, a spacer and a ground plane, although the latter two elements are not specific to the coverage, the spacer typically being able to be a “honeycomb” structure.
More specifically, the solutions currently available consist in storing several reflecting arrays in the form of panel assemblies stacked one on top of the other and positioning them in succession in flight in front of the feed according to the coverage requirements. However, their drawbacks include:                A significant volume notably on the earth side generated by the size of the reflecting arrays stored alongside or under the reflecting array during operation.        A number of coverages that is limited by the bulk of the reflecting arrays to be placed onboard (four or five elements).        A stacking structure of a size related to the bulk volume of the group of reflecting arrays.        For the equipment in the vicinity of the antenna and for the antenna itself, RF and thermal fields of view able to be reduced by the presence of the stored reflecting arrays.        